Arkos Drabbles
by MaximalCatPossible
Summary: A bunch of fun, happy, and good times between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Maybe some hurt and comfort moments later.
1. A Belated Birthday

It was late at night. The moon had made its presence known in the dark during the week. Yet it was no ordinary day in the week. Today was the day Pyrrha Nikos was born. Some days before now, a promise had been made with her teammate, Jaune Arc. Once he heard that it was her birthday, Jaune had made a promise to be at her doorstep bright and early. They would spend the day together from beginning until midnight. It was a wonderful idea. However, it was a promise not kept.

Obstacles had gotten in the way. Jaune couldn't escape his family in time to reach his flight to Mistral. It only got worse after that. Jaune rushed to find another flight that would only get him halfway to Mistral. From there, he could catch an immediate flight to finish the trip to Mistral. In his delay, Jaune had completely forgotten his present for Pyrrha. The blonde young man was forced to return home and grab his present.

By the time he had found a new flight to Mistral, morning had hit the world of remnant. Pyrrha woke up bounding to the door, only to find that no one was there. It broke her heart, but not as much as Jaune's lack of response by scroll. It wasn't his fault. The scroll had been lost on another flight, and was probably half way around the world by then. If only Jaune hadn't fallen asleep on the flight to realize he had flown past Mistral. This would cost him one more expensive trip to Mistral. He could've used a pay phone to call her and tell her what happened. However, his troubles weren't over yet.

His phone had disappeared, along with his wallet. The last big obstacle he had to face was trying to find Pyrrha's house in all of Mistral. After hours of searching the streets and borrowing a phone book, he had at last arrived at Pyrrha's house. By the time Jaune reached her house, it was dark. The lights were off, and there were no sounds at all. The thought crossed his mind to retreat and simply leave her present on the doorstep. However, he knew Pyrrha must have waited for him through out the whole day.

He fathered whatever courage he had left and marched to the door. Just as his finger was about to touch the doorbell, he choked. Jaune retracted his hand and backed away from the door. He couldn't muster the courage to ring the doorbell. However, there was something he could do. Jaune picked up a few stones and tossed them at the top window. After a few stones, he worried that he could be tapping on the window of her mother. Luckily, the window belonged to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha heard the tapping at her window before turning on the light. After moving the curtain out of the way, Pyrrha saw a familiar face with scruffy blonde hair. For a moment she wanted to leave him out there. After all, he made her a promise and wasn't there to fulfill it. Not even as much as a call or a message to explain why. She lifted the window up, expecting a good answer from him.

"I thought Arcs never went back on their word", Pyrrha said as she leaned on the window sill.

Jaune raised up his hands, "I guess I'm the first in all of history."

Jaune tried to chuckle off the broken promise, but Pyrrha was not amused at all. Seeing that she was pretty mad, Jaune sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha. I tried my best, I really did. I just couldn't make it in time", Jaune told her.

Pyrrha was still mad at him, but she honestly couldn't stay mad at him for very long. Wether it was their close bond, or her romantic affection for him, Pyrrha just couldn't stand those sad puppy dog eyes of Jaune. Deep down she knew Jaune was telling the truth anyways. She looked away and gave a little smirk, just to make him sweat a little bit.

"Well, you made it anyways Jaune", She said resting her elbow on the window sill and leaning her cheek into her hand, smiling just a little bit. "So, are you going to sing to me from my window with your guitar?"

"Actually, I kinda left my guitar at home", Jaune scratched the back of his head.

If he had known she liked his guitar, he would've brought it too. He knew she was expecting something, and immediately spoke again.

"But I DID bring you something. Can, can you come outside for a little while?"

This puzzled Pyrrha for a moment. When it came to Jaune, she wasn't sure what to expect. His dorky personality made him predictable at times, but his infamous Arc will and persistence also made him unpredictable. Pyrrha would have her answer soon enough.

Next thing Jaune knew, he was setting up a large device on the a tripod in Pyrrha's backyard. After some minor adjustments and a few more clicks, the device whined to life. He rushed back to the porch couch where Pyrrha waited in her pajamas, a sweater, and a blanket. Jaune took a seat right next to her as the device projected images on a large projection tarp. The device, known as a projector, started the countdown of three, two, and one.

During the countdown, Jaune rubbed his hands together for warmth from the cold night air. That was, before Pyrrha offered to share the blanket with him. "Thanks Pyrrha", Jaune told her as he took part of the blanket for himself. The two watched as the screen revealed the title of the movie, "The Girl in the Tower". It was a fairy tale movie, and one of Pyrrha's favorite stories from her childhood. She never told anyone about that. So how did Jaune know about that?

As Pyrrha watched Jaune at her side, she tried to think of theories in her mind. Maybe he asked her mother. Maybe it was just a lucky coincidence. Or maybe Jaune knew her well enough to pick something he knew she'd like. Pyrrha didn't ask for an answer. She didn't need one. She didn't even need an answer to why he was so late. He was here now with her, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you Jaune", Pyrrha leaned her head against Jaune's shoulder.

Pyrrha's need to be closer to him caught Jaune a little off guard. The Arc tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes, but only say fire red locks leaning against him. Th moment felt like it lasted for hours, but was a mere few seconds.

"Pyrrha", Jaune's mouth went on without him.

"Hm", Pyrrha mumbled as she watched the movie.

Jaune's mouth suddenly felt like it had cotton in it. His lips moved but no words emerged. What should he say? There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much Jaune felt like he needed to tell her, but he couldn't find the right thing to say.

With a deep breath, Jaune mustered out with a smile, "Happy Birthday Pyrrha."

It was all he could say. He felt like an idiot, but not for long. Pyrrha snaked her arms around one of Jaune's for warmth and comfort. It was then that Jaune realized that maybe there wasn't a need for words. Maybe there was no right thing to say. All that mattered was the moment. Even if the moment was without words, it was a moment that would last forever between them.

Jaune reached for Pyrrha's hands that held onto his arm. Once found, he held them big in his bigger hand. Following after her, Jaune leaned his head against her's as they watched the movie. They both watched the small tale of remnant on the screen, not saying a word, just simply existing in the loving moment...

* * *

 **This was kinda done out of impulse. After what happened at the end of RWBY Volume 3, especially for Arkos, I had to do something for them. I was considering writing a RWBY fic before season 3 started, but after what happened I need to start from scratch again. So aside from finishing my other fics, I'm also going to start a Narusaku, and Arkos Drabble fic. Just random fluffy ideas. Maybe a little hurt and comfort, but no smut. Sorry people, I do that enough on Tumblr, and that'll probably be reserved for my Senran Kagura fic.**

 **Focusing on this fic, I really wanted to write about Jaune's hectic adventure, and Pyrrha's sadness at the beginning of the day. However, I didn't want it to overshadow the main event of the story where Jaune actually shows up late. The idea for this chapter came from "Smallville", where Clark missed Lana's birthday party and showed up later with a movie on a projector. I also referred to an episode of RWBY where Ozpin asked Pyrrha what her favorite fairy tale was. One of the titles Pyrrha said was "The Girl in the Tower." I imagined that Jaune didn't know about this, but felt like Pyrrha would enjoy it anyways, never knowing it was one of her favorites.**

 **Anyways, that's all I've got for this chapter. I'll put more up when I get the chance. I'm still working on my other fics, and I want to start up my Narusaku one too. And remember people, fic writing is my hobby, not my career. Though it would be awesome if it was. If anyone of you have an idea for for a future chapter, don't be afraid to send me a PM. Take care everyone, till next time...**


	2. The Girl In The Tower

Jaune had run as far and fast as his battered legs could carry him. Where he was going, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was up an endless flight of floating stairs that circled around like the stairway of a tower. Below him, a certain darkness began to engulf the unreachable dark blue abyss as well as the stairs. The darkness was creeping up behind him much faster than he could run. He didn't look behind to notice the dark black flames that quickly followed closer and closer behind him. Up ahead, Jaune finally found the end to the stairway. There was a pair large white doors. With nowhere else to go, Jaune raced past the last step and rammed the heavy doors with his shoulder. He made it just in time as the dark flames collided with the closing doors.

* * *

"OU-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ch", Jaune whined as he collapsed on his side from the impact of the door.

Hitting the doors was rough enough, but collapsing onto the floor sent a really nasty jolt throughout his entire side. Still, he didn't stay down for long. The young hunter sat up to get a look at his surroundings. Everything was a bright white. The kind of bright white where you almost needed to squint to see just a few feet ahead of you.

"Where am I", Jaune asked.

After a quick scope, Jaune found a large silk sheeted bed, fire place with a small burning flame, a stool in front of dresser and mirror, and even a large grandfather clock that had all of its hands pointed at twelve. What Jaune saw next was what made his eyes widen, and left his mouth agape. Facing a window to look out into the endless abyss and the broken moon was a woman in a white roman style dress, and a head full of fiery red hair. The woman became aware of his presence and turned around. A pair of familiar green eyes met his widened blue orbs.

"P-Pyrrha", Jaune said at last.

"Hello again", Pyrrha said with a sad smile.

"Pyrrha", Jaune climbed to his feet, almost tripping in the process, and ran for Pyrrha.

The distance between them was oh so very short, and it kept getting shorter and shorter. However, almost as if a cruel fate or destiny was present, the black flames burst in through the doors. It reached out and grabbed a hold of Jaune, just when he was less than five feet away from her. Jaune fought the flames a good two feet, but it soon prevailed over his body.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha, C'mon! Take My Hand Pyrrha", Jaune reached out to her as the flames slowly started to pull him and eat away at his being.

"I can't Jaune", Pyrrha said with a sad face. "I'm stuck between the world of remnant and the afterlife."

Jaune still tried to fight to reach her, but the flames now had him at the door's entrance.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could go with you, but I can't. It was good to see you again Jaune", Pyrrha said with a sad, forced smile.

Although the flames didn't hurt Jaune as it slowly incinerated his body, his heart felt like it was slowly deteriorating. He struggled on with a tear running down the only eye the flame hadn't reached yet. With his last cries, the door shut, and Pyrrha was left alone once again. She stared back at the door where her loved one had done the impossible and found her again. With a heavy sigh, Pyrrha closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head downwards. Reaching Pyrrha was nothing short of a miracle, but what Jaune did next was beyond a miracle. The door burst open again with an arm grabbing the side and a bright yellow aura emitting from the entrance. Pyrrha looked up with a gasp. She needed to shield her eyes from the yellow aura Jaune emitted, despite being in a bright white room for a long period of time.

"Pyrrha! Look at me", Jaune yelled as his grip on the door remained, and his aura delayed the flames from consuming him. "I promise! Someday soon, I'll bring you home!"

Pyrrha's mouth slightly opened with another gasp. He was so determined to save Pyrrha, and it touched her somewhere in her head. Her feelings for him had not changed even after death, and Jaune's feelings for Pyrrha hadn't changed either. The pull began to overpower his grip, and he was once again pulled back, but not before saying more last words to Pyrrha.

"I found you once, I'll find you again! Just you wait P-Money", Jaune said as he pointed at her. "Wait For Me!"

The last thing he saw before the door shut, was Pyrrha's as she moved the hand blocking her eyes, to it making a fist over her heart. She was smiling, with tears in her eyes before they fell to her cheeks. The darkness soon consumed Jaune's vision.

* * *

The Arc's vision returned suddenly with three familiar faces surrounding him.

"Jaune", Ren, Nora, and Ruby called all at once as he burst wake.

"Jaune, what happened", Ruby asked him as he began to regather his bearings.

He honestly didn't know what happened. He looked at himself to be sure the flames weren't consuming him anymore, and all around him to make sure this was the world of remnant. He then made eye contact with all of them, one at a time.

"Jaune, are you feeelin alright", Nora asked.

Jaune still said nothing as looked up at the broken moon. Remembering the view from Pyrrha's window, Jaune grew a determined look upon his face. He stood up on his own two feet, taking one last glance at the moon before marching forward.

Ren, Jaune, and Nora watched him walk before he called to them.

"C'mon everyone, our girl in the tower is waiting for us", Jaune said as he marched on without them.

The three looked at each other in confusion, getting a shrug with open hands from Ren. What did Jaune mean by that? Where did this sudden determination come from all of a sudden? Whatever happened and whatever was going on, they all grabbed their weapons and jogged after the newly determined Jaune.

* * *

 **And que "Let It Out", by Miho Fukuhara (Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 2). This was kinda sad for me to write, but it was one of the last things I can do to hope that Arkos can still happen, or that we'll see Pyrrha again. I'm not gonna whine or spread all my theories, I'll do all that on Tumblr. For this chapter, I still used the story "The Girl In The Tower", like I mentioned from the previous chapter. For this chapter, I did something like the scene from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood where Ed finds Al's body. I could totally imagine an Arkos version of that happening, canonized of not.**

 **I also had a little help from Kingdom Hearts for this. I've honestly never played Kingdom Hearts, but I saw an AMV where Sora is running up some circling stairs with Goofy and Donald. I also saw a scene where Sora made it through the doors where a girl was waiting for him. Sadly, everything kinda shattered and he fell as she watched from above. You all who actually know Kingdom Hearats know what I'm talking. Sorry for not knowing the names of the scenes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I**

 **I'll try to write more soon. I want to update my Senran Kagura fic, but I'm having some major writer's blog for that one. So, take care everyone. Comment, favorite, PM, and all that good stuff.**


End file.
